Forget about the blood
by FoxHood
Summary: Spencer is ready for her new year in Hogwarts,but what will happen when the competition is more like her new crush?
1. Because I'm bad

**A/N** :

I do not own any of this isn't my first language so I apologize for all the you enjoy.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

That was my first year in Hogwarts.

I was sitting in a chair just waiting for the Sorting Hat to say to what house I was going but he couldn't stop muttering things like:

 _Hmm I see everything...so much curiosity and intelligence that you might go to is this?You would do anything for the ones you love,am I right?Perhaps Gryffindor for the no no no,how could I not see this?You want to be the best I know the place where you'll find greatness._ _ **SLYTHERIN!**_

And there I was...walking to the Slytherin's table,ready to continue my mom's legacy.

 **Present:**

I am searching all the faces in the crowd expecting to see Aria somewhere when I felt someone blowing my neck.

\- Are you looking for me? – Aria asks me.

\- What do you think?

\- I can't think anyone that you could possibly miss more than me. – she jokes.

It took us a long time to find an empty compartment in the train but now I can go back to business.

\- So Aria,since you're the quidditch narrator wouldn't you know who are the captains this year,would you? – I ask dying to know who will be my competition.

My story in quidditch started in my first year when Malfoy saw me training some plays and he gave me a shot,in my second year when he graduated he chose me as the new Slytherin's captain,the youngest in the history.

\- You're so competitive Spence...Andrew Campbell still is the Ravenclaw captain,Paige McCullers in the Hufflepuff team,and in the Gryffindor team is Emily Fields.

\- Emily Fields?- I couldn't remember anything about her.

\- Yeah!She's in our year. – Aria was interrupted by a knock in the door.

\- Sorry,all the compartments are I stay here? – the shy girl asked.

\- No problem free to join us. – Aria says looking me in the this was Emily?

Emily smiles and sits next to me.

\- Hey I'm Spencer. – I offer my hand to greet her.

\- I know who you're Spencer Hastings. – We locked eye contact.

How could I have forgot that dark brown eyes?

 **Flashback:**

I was sitting in my compartment when I heard someone yelling,when I looked out of my door was a beautiful girl trying to take something from a boy's hand.

\- Give back my chocolate frog! – she yelled.

\- Shut up Mudblood. – the boy laughed.

I could tell by the girl's look that she already knew what was the meaning behind was it, I had to make something.

\- Hey asshole give back her chocolate or you'll regret it. – I was not playing around.

\- Oh really?And what would you do?

My aswer was:

\- Stupefy.

The next thing I remember was the boy laying next to the end of the train.I took the chocolate frog and gave to the most beautiful smile I had ever seen.

\- If some idiot call you mudblood again,I will personally take care of please never stop smiling like this. I'm Spencer Hastings by the way. – she was laughing at me.

\- Thank you,it was kind of you.I'm Emily Fields. – she responded taking the chocolate frog –do you want a bite ?It's my favourite candy.

\- I'm okay.

 **Present:**

\- Anything from the trolley,dears?-The lady from Honeydukes Express asks.

\- Every single chocolate frog you have please. – I say watching Emily's reaction with the corner of my eye.

-Are you sure young lady?

I payd for the candy and Aria helped me with taking all the chocolate inside our compartment.

\- Spencer I know you're addicted to caffeine,but chocolate frogs are completly new to 't you exaggerating? – Aria asks me laughing but already eating a whole chocolate frog.

\- I'm thinking about getting over caffeine and chocolate seems like a good replace and in fact I heard that someone really likes this kind of candy. – I said looking straight in Emily's eyes.- Take it Emily.

\- You're not really that bad. – Emily winked at me.

\- Excuse me? – what the hell this means?

\- Your reputation Spencer... – she says like this was a good explanation.

Ok good...now I'm a bad person.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Feel free to leave a comment.


	2. Trick or Treat

I do not own PLL characters or the HP world.

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you for the reviews.**

 ** _Julia-IS_ :** Spencer being a Slytherin and not a Ravenclaw is because for me the fact that she's so smart is the result of her always wanting to be the best .Spencer has something of each house,she has loyalty,courage,intelligence,determination/ambition.

 **Guest:** I'm glad you're enjoying the fic :)

 **The things about HP world that will be needed in this chapter:**

 ** _The Draught of Living Death potion:_** The Draught of Living Death is an extremely powerful sleeping draught, sending the drinker into a deathlike slumber, similar to suspended animation.

 ** _Felicis:_** is a magical potion that makes the drinker lucky for a period of time, during which everything they attempt will be successful.

 **I apologize for the mistakes.**

* * *

I'm leaving the Slytherin commom room with all the freshmen behind me asking about how they can get to their History of Magic class and in the meantime I'm trying not to be late to my potions class.

-Sorry I'm late professor. – I say entering Slughorn's class.

\- I don't think you want an E in your exams Miss Hastings.- Slughorn responds – You can sit with Miss Fields.

Oh nice,now she's everywhere.I'm not saying I don't like it.

\- We're doing Draught of Living Death – Emily says not looking me in the eyes. – and if we do the best potion in the class we gain Felix Felicis.

-That potion is already ours.

I'm cutting the Sopophorous bean when Emily says:

-It's better if you crush them.

\- The instructions says that we should cut the bean.

\- Can you trust me? – she says winking at me.

When Slughorn arrived our table he seems excited.

\- Splendid,the best potion I have ever seen.- Slughorn gives us the Felix Felicis. – You shall use wisely.

This class gave me a brilliant idea about the freshmen initiation ceremony.

\- Hey Emily could you write down how you made the potion? – I ask her already knowing how I was going to use it.

-Of course Spencer. – she smiles and after some minutes she hands me a piece of paper.

\- Thank you – I say trying to give her a bag full of chocolate frog. – Take it,I know you like it.

I could tell by the way she is looking at me that she wants to say something.

* * *

I already explained how the ceremony would be,we're waiting for all the freshmen fall asleep.

\- Okay guys now it's time to see who is really a Slytherin. – I say to all the slytherins.

Everyone starts to make a lot of noise,after some minutes the freshmen start to come down looking sleepy and scared.

\- The Sorting Hat may have put all of you in Slytherin. – Jason starts.

\- But we fear that perhaps he's wrong about it. – Mona continues.

\- So we're going to put you to the test. – I go on – I HOPE SALAZAR HELP YOU ALL!WELCOME TO THE SLYTHERIN INITIATION CEREMONY.

\- Everyone has to swear that will never talk about anything that's going to happen,for those who don't know what the umbreakable vow is, listen carefully . – Mona starts to explain – It's pretty simple,if you ever break the vow you die. – She pauses and I could see the fresmen holding their breath. – So don't tell anyone.

Everyone was now together in this,we're like a family and by the end the night and the begging of the day the new students would share the same thought.

We split in 4 groups.I'm going to the Gryffindor commom room and I'm waiting for the signal that Flinch was asleep,let me explain my plan:

 _After my potion class I realized that Draught of Living Death would be an awesome way to guarantee that Flinch won't be awake during our little the first group is responsable for making he drink the potion,the others will await for the signal and then get in each houses' commom room.I can only say that the others students will wake up covered in water._

After all the buckets were set we found interesting if we added something different in the Gryffindor commom room,so know they'll be wet and smelly,thanks to the _dungbombs._

I'm going back with my group to the dungeons and everybody is cheering.

\- Congratulations to everybody,you had pass the test. – I say when we arrive the commom room. – Slytherin is not only about always look for the top or being the best you'll have more 6 year in here,it's good if you learn that we've got each others back.

\- BEDTIME KIDS. – Mona jokes.

I couln't wait until breakfest.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **If you liked this chapter please let me know.  
**


End file.
